


That Little Bit Of Took In Him

by jossujb



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Identity Issues, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossujb/pseuds/jossujb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo tries to explain differencies between Bagginses and Tooks to Thorin, but finds culture differencies to be quite big to even start. Thorin might not understand, but he is there to listen anyhow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Little Bit Of Took In Him

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote just to get some feelings out of my system... I did not have anyone to beta this, and I'm not a native English speaker, so I have to apologize that for starters. But this was something I did kinda quickly and I already have sent another Bagginshield-fic to my beta, so it didn't feel good to add workload to already busy people.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little thing anyway. It's ridiculous sugary at some point, do forgive me that as well.

"My mother was a Took, you see", Bilbo tried to explain, but Thorin kept his questioning look. 

"Oh dearie me, that doesn't mean anything to you I suppose", Bilbo mumbled realizing he was quite out of words. Well, not exactly, as in a matter of fac,t he had a wide vocabulary for a simple hobbit. He was in a fortunate position, where his family had always had many books and he was encouraged to read and learn languages, even if hobbits in general didn't value stories about wars and dragons and adventures nearly as much Bilbo would have liked to. 

This is mind, Bilbo did have all means to say all things he wanted, but often found it impossible to organize his thoughts into sentences that made sense. Especially when talking to dwarves.

As it was, there is a cultural barrier between him and Thorin, and it surely made even the simplest conversations fairly difficult sometimes, as Thorin or the others did not get where Bilbo was coming from half the time. Surely Bilbo knew himself that handkerchiefs and fancy tea parties were funny subjects to talk about in a cold rain, but it was not that he was _just_ sheltered, and Bilbo knew this well now. 

Any hobbit from anywhere ever would have understood immediately what he meant by saying he was a _Took_ as much as he was a _Baggins_. But to dwarfs it didn't make any difference. To them he was just a halfling and surnames made little difference to _that._

There was no short and easy way to explain anything, really, to Thorin Bagginses or Tooks and Brandybucks and Boffins or Bolgers were all just hobbits with their silly little holes in the ground, living their comfortable lives collecting silverspoons or reading maps of places they seldom went. Dwarves _earn_ their names beyond their father's, and though they have a higher sense of bloodlines they missed a lot of nuances, if you will.

Hobbits were all about details when it comes to family history. _Everything_ you do is silently judged and pondered over based on your lineage. Hobbits rather believe that every decision made comes from the family one way or the other.

 _"No hobbit can hide their nature!"_ they said, so when ever Bilbo was looked up as a reasonably ordinary fellow he was referred as kind mister Baggings of Bag End, but when ever he got into trouble... well, then he was a Took, mischievous and weird.

Bilbo sighed and sat down. It's strange to be Took in a company that doesn't understand... not that Thorin wasn't trying though. He had grown extraordinary a patience with his burglar, if you can believe it, and had begun to like him quite much so too, so he sat little higher contemplating silently, measuring the little creature with his proud eyes.

"I admit that I though I knew what hobbits are before I met you", Thorin said, carefully. 

"I saw your litte houses and sweet little gardens and I surely thought there was nothing more to your people than comfort and round bellies. But now I've seen the strength in you, things that Gandalf said to be special, and I have no doubt that your people are just as wise and magnificent as we dwarves are", he continued sounding a bit like loss of words himself. Bilbo figured it was only natural, as it must have been hard for him to reach out in his mind to appreciate anything about hobbits, as there were fairly little things that an average lad from Shire had to offer for a dwarf.

"Oh, that's quite... that's quite a compliment, based on only me, me of all things!", Bilbo rather chipped heart strangely lightened. Thorin gave him a smile and Bilbo smiled back shy. There they were, two such strange friends side by side, because faith had put them on a same journey. Thorin had his hand on Bilbo's, not moving or grabbing it, just on top of his palm very warm and rough against tender, delicate fingers of a _maybe_ -pick-pocketing hobbit.

" _Ahem_ ", Bilbo coughed, blushing. There was so much things he wanted to say about peaceful life and how it meant no-one ever got hurt or killed by nasty creatures, or how being safe and sound was the best feeling there could ever be, but all he could mumble was:

"There might not be songs about hobbits but..."

And there Thorin stopped him by pushing his nose against Bilbo's round little one and rubbed them together until they both were flushed and warm. Tingling itch crawled to Bilbo's pointed ears and he was quite sure he was red as a ripe tomato.Then again, so was the dwarf king under his beard, batting his often so surly eyes and pulling their lips together.

"But there _will be_ songs", Thorin sad muttering low against Bilbo's mouth, kissing with the tenderness his kind uses for the most precious gems in the world.

"I make sure that every dwarf from this day on learns stories about one hobbit who helped the great King under the mountain himself. There will be a lot or merry songs about one brave Baggins", Thorin paused for a moment  and only then added: "Songs about an adventurous Took too, I suppose."

And Bilbo laughed at that, he truly did. Maybe Thorin had understood him after all... somehow it felt so right inside his tookish bit of his flapping heart. In the end he couldn't be ashamed of it really, even if his respected Baggins-side told him to, because it was his mother's heritage that had pulled him out of his lovely little hobbithole to find someone who admired even those parts of him others found too odd to care for.

Everyone should be loved like this, Bilbo though to himself lettin Thorin run his tumb on his cheek and push his forhead agains his. 

"I'll have you entirely", Thorin said very rough and that did mean something if nothing else did.

 

**FIN**


End file.
